Renee and Jeanne: Vampire Slayers
by Tsunami Starsheart
Summary: When Buffy asked Willow to awaken all Slayers that is exactly what happened. Girls and women everywhere for the rest of all time, who may be Slayers will be and areSlayers. But....What are the chances two potentials live in the same town? The same school?
1. Jeanne Beau

Renee and Jeanne: Vampire Slayers  
  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer fan fic by Tsunami Starsheart  
  
Disclaimer: 1.) I don't own BTVS. 2.) I do own any characters you don't recognize. 3.) This story is set after the final season of BTVS. 4.) I might use characters from Angel. I'm not sure yet.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dedicated to Sifirela and Jallana.  
  
Chapter 1 Jeanne Beau  
  
"This is not happenin'!!" Jeanne Beau screamed as she ran down a dark alley in New Orleans, Louisiana. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and screamed again. She now had three pursuers. "Why is this happening to me?!"  
  
The people chasing her had heavily distorted faces and were bearing very sharp fangs her way. A light wind blew through the alley; brushing the hair away from Jeanne's eyes. A whisper soft voice followed the wind; "All girls who can be slayers…WILL be slayers…"  
  
The words echoed and reverberated off of the old bricks and Jeanne stopped running. The three vampires stopped just behind her. They hadn't heard the words. Maybe if they had they wouldn't have persisted. Maybe not.   
  
The only female vampire in the group stopped toward Jeanne and spoke in a sneer. "What's the matter little girl? Tired already?" She tossed her tight red curls over her shoulder in a scoff.  
  
Jeanne's back was still to the vampires. Her long, deep brown hair almost touching the end of her denim skirt. "Who even said I was tired?" She tilted her head so they could see her profile in the moonlight. The red haired vampire took a step back. Jeanne looked anything but scared.  
  
The tallest vamp, a guy with dirty hair hanging just past his shoulders, pointed at a small object in Jeanne's hand. "Sersy…Let's forget it…She's not worth it." the third, and smallest of the vampires spoke up.  
  
"Hell no, I'm hungry and this child looks ripe for the picking." Nobody missed the note of fear in her voice.  
  
"Please don't leave yet." Jeanne turned around to face them, fire in her dark blue eyes. "I just realized how much fun I can have." Jeanne was twirling a slightly chewed on pencil between her fingers. The smallest of the vampires shook his head and began to back away. Sersy glared at him and stopped.  
  
"So…You want to play?" Sersy smiled viciously before lunging at Jeanne. Sidestepping at the last possible second, Jeanne dodged the growling Sersy, then shoved her into a wall. The two male vampires backed away quickly as Jeanne advanced. The small one turned tail and ran, Jeanne leapt in the air and stopped him by ramming the pencil into his chest. She blinked and he was gone in a cloud of decayed flesh and dust.  
  
Sersy and the other vampire had disappeared when she turned to face them.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Yay! A new story!!! Those who review get a cookie! Special thanks to Rogue Ronin 


	2. Renee Jackson

Renee and Jeanne's Vampire Slayers  
  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer fan fic by Tsunami Starsheart  
  
Disclaimer: If you really want to read it then go to chapter one…  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dedicated to Sifirela and Jallana  
  
Chapter 2 Renaee Jackson  
  
Renee Jackson blushed as her boyfriend, Renee LaFleur, handed her a single fire and ice rose. Taking her hand he kissed it. "Are you ready to go my sweet?" Renee gestured to the door.  
  
She smiled and nodded. She loved it when he wore a tuxedo. He lead the way to his ivory white PT Cruiser, Renee felt butterflies in her stomach as he opened the door for her. She sat down in her dark yellow chiffon gown and he closed the door gently. The car's inside light clicked off with it.  
  
Nearly ten minutes passed before the driver's side door opened and Renee joined Renee. "What took so long?" she asked as eh started the car.  
  
He paused for a few seconds before responding. "I was…Uh…I was checking the tire."  
  
"The tires…" she looked unconvinced.  
  
"Yeah, the tires. One of them looked flat." he nodded fervently. "You know how much I care about my cars and motorcycle."  
  
"Yes.." she started nodding slightly in agreement, "but, don't you normally check that stuff before you leave home?"  
  
The car suddenly stopped, "Ok look, we're here." Renee blinked, feelings startled, she looked out of her window. He had parked in front of the most expensive Italian restaurant in New Orleans.  
  
"How did we get here so quickly?" she asked as he got out. Eh shrugged and helped her out of the car.  
  
A man with slicked back hair opened the restaurant door for them. His coattails almost touching the ground. The hostess winked at her boyfriend and Renee scowled slightly as she sat across from him at a small but nice table. "Your server will be with you shortly." He smiled appreciatively.  
  
"Are you having a good time pet?" he asked as he put his hand over her gloved hand. Renee's other hand still holding her rose.  
  
"So far…" she looked down at the rose. "I guess…"  
  
"That's good." he squeezed her hand, "There's something I need to talk to you about." Someone near them cleared their throat and they both looked up. Another man in a tux with long coat tails was standing there.   
  
"Oh!" Renee looked at her menu for the first time. She didn't notice her boyfriend not looking at one himself. "Um…I'll have the um…Shrimp Antipasto…and a Mountain Dew." She noticed Renee cringed at the mention of Mountain Dew. It's not that bad!"  
  
He shrugged and waved off the waiter. A delicate cello and violin aria floated over to their table and he stood, hand outstretched. "Would you care to dance?"  
  
Renee blushed and nodded. Rose still in hand he pulled her close and began to slow dance with her. As the piece came to a close, eh spun her gently and slowly. When the song ended he stopped and held her with his arms wrapped around her waist, her back pressed against his front.  
  
"You are so beautiful Renee…" As he started placing light kisses along her neck, she heard a faint voice in her ear.  
  
"All girls who can be slayers…WILL be slayers!" At those last words, Renee felt a sharp pain course through her body suddenly and quickly. No sooner had it came that it was gone. She was only faintly aware that her boyfriend had stopped kissing her neck. He was now pushing aside her short, light brown-red hair. He kissed her neck again when he noticed she had become tense.  
  
The first time she tried to talk she realized her voice had become more like a croak. She found her voice again then asked, "how long have you been a vampire Renee?" she asked quietly and casually as one would expect from a couple who seem so close.  
  
To her surprise he didn't tense at the question, though he did hold her tighter. "I was turned the night before last." his left hand was digging into her hip, his right holding her shoulder. "How long have you known?"  
  
She held up the rose and looked at it with a sad expression. "I just found out by you telling me." With an inaudible cry she stabbed the rose's end over her shoulder and into his chest.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: I love review…Please review…You will review…… 


End file.
